


Do you want to be impaled?   (Everec 2019/Impalement)

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Moon Detective
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Books, Chest Hair, Costumes, Dracula - Freeform, Everec, Everec Event, Friendship, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hairy, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Hugs, Impalement, Kissing, Knifeplay, Licking, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Ripping Clothes, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Unexpected Visitors, Vlad the impaler, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Hello, my name is FiliFuck and this is my first story for Everec event. The theme was “impalement”or anal penetration. I've used my two OCs for this story. I hope you will like it.
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez
Kudos: 1





	Do you want to be impaled?   (Everec 2019/Impalement)

Everybody in Lykeen City was getting ready for the Halloween evening, and so did Ernest. He  
decided to visit his friend Xavier. When he walked through the park, he noticed people wearing  
masks and costumes. Children were running all around with their candy, singing songs and carols.  
Their parents and other adults were drinking fancy drinks, chatting and laughing. Everybody loved  
Halloween.

It took some time to walk through the crowded city centre, but Ernest managed to reach Xavier’s  
apartment before sunset. He knocked on the door.

“Just a moment, please!”

Xavier opened the door and his face has brightened up.

“Ernest! My dear! What are you doing here? Aren’t you too old for candy?”

“Hi, Xavier. I just wanted to see you.”

“You can come in, Ernest. I won’t have any guests tonight. We can do whatever we want...”

Ernest entered Xavier’s apartment. The apartment was small but nice. There was a lot of  
bookshelves full of books. Ernest looked at some of them. There were lots of horror stories.

“I didn’t know you like horror stories, Xavier.”

“Yes, I do. Do you know Dracula? There was a man called Vlad the Impaler and he was an  
inspiration for the story of Dracula.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard of him.”

“You know what? You kinda look a tiny bit like him.”

“I got an idea! Since it’s Halloween, I could do a little role play!”

Ernest found a piece of paper and created a crown. Then he untied his ponytail and let his long  
black hair fall onto his shoulders. He put the paper crown on his head.

“ I’m Vlad the Impaler, and your ass will be impaled by my cock!”, he said with his deep voice.

“That’s a great idea! I love it! Please, impale me on your big hard cock!”

Ernest gave Xavier a kiss. His black scruffy beard was rubbing against Xavier’s chin and his silver  
moustache. They were moaning. Ernest ripped open Xavier’s shirt and ran his hands against the  
muscular chest covered in silver hairs. He licked the hairy pecs and travelled down, on the hard  
nipples. He licked the nipples and then he gently bit them. They were horny as fuck.

“Bend over then!”

Ernest picked up a knife from his pocket and ripped Xavier’s trousers to reveal his nice hairy  
butthole. Xavier didn’t have any underwear. His ass was ready. Ernest spread Xavier’s buttcheeks  
and licked the tight hole. His beard was scratching the butt. Xavier was moaning. Then Ernest  
began to finger the tight hole.

Xavier’s trousers were still getting in the way, so Ernest grabbed the knife again and cut the  
trousers completely off. Xavier wasn’t complaining. He knew Ernest is rough and didn’t care about  
the clothes.

Ernest unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. He struggled to pull down the trousers from his strong  
hairy legs. He also didn’t have an underwear, so his monster was already free and ready. His big  
dick was hard and leaking precum. His hairy balls were full.

He grabbed Xavier’s ass and started to pound him. Xavier was growling. That cock was too big for  
him. It was stretching his tight butthole. Ernest was also growling. Xavier’s ass was so tight and  
Ernest loved it. After while they were both a panting mess. Ernest was sweating under his white shirt  
and his muscular hairy chest was visible through the fabric soaked in sweat. Ernest growled and  
ripped his shirt off. After a few seconds his cock had enough and hot semen filled Xavier’s ass.  
Ernest put his twitching cock from Xavier’s hole, which was now gaping and hot cum was leaking  
from it.

“That was incredible, Ernest!”

Xavier has turned into his true form. A nice cute grey werefox with giant fluffy tail. He grabbed  
Ernest and gave him a big soft hug. Then he kissed Ernest.

“I love you, Ernest...”

Xavier’s cock was still ready and rubbing against Ernest’s hairy abs.

“I guess we should prepare for round two...”

The End


End file.
